As Long As I Live
by Zanza8
Summary: Chester catches a killer out for revenge on Matt.
1. Chapter 1

Matt leaned back in his chair, observing Chester and Festus with a dour expression. They were comparing notes over the coffeepot and their conversation was beginning to make the marshal queasy.

"You mean to say you haven't ever tried eggshells?" asked Chester.

Festus shook his head. "I ain't never heerd of puttin' eggshells in coffee. Now if'n you wuz to throw in a couple teeth from a muskrat..."

"Oh, now just what do muskrat teeth do to the coffee?"

"Soaks up all that bitter taste you get if'n you let it stand 'round too long. After two, three days, you keep putting fresh coffee in, you start gettin' that bitter taste, don'tcha see?"

Chester nodded thoughtfully. "That's what I put the chicory in for...to cut the bitterness."

"Chicory!" Festus looked interested. "I ain't never tried chicory."

"What have you tried?" asked Chester as Matt got to his feet and headed for the door. "Mr Dillon, where you goin'?"

The marshal set his hat on his head and opened the door. "The Longbranch for a cup of coffee."

Chester raised his eyebrows. "Well, this coffee here is just about done."

"I know," said Matt. "That's why I'm going over to the Longbranch."

"Well, forevermore," said Chester as the door closed.

The marshal shook his head, grinning, as he started down the boardwalk. He saw Doc coming and his grin broadened. "Morning, Doc."

"Oh, good morning, Matt. Where are you off to?"

"Over to the Longbranch."

"The Longbranch!" Doc assumed a disapproving expression. "Little early in the day for you to be hitting the hard stuff, isn't it?"

"I just want a cup of coffee, Doc."

"What's wrong with the coffee in your office?"

Matt glanced back at the jail. "Chester and Festus are making it this morning."

"Chester and..." The old man scowled. "Well, why don't you stop them? You're a United States marshal."

"Why don't you stop them yourself?" asked Matt. "Tell you what...I'll even loan you my gun."

"Oh, for Heaven's sake..." Doc ran his hand over his face. "All right, the Longbranch it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty looked up from her ledger, smiling, as Doc and Matt came through the swinging doors. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise! What'll you have?"

"Just coffee for me, Kitty," said Matt. "I don't know what Doc is drinking these days..."

"I'll have coffee too!" snapped the old man, scowling. "Kitty, I want you to know the only reason I came in is because the marshal here is too afraid of his assistant to make his own coffee."

Kitty's lips twitched as she fought to hide a smile. "Matt, would you care to explain that?"

The marshal said sheepishly, "Well, Chester and Festus are over at the jail..."

"Stop right there." Kitty looked sternly at Doc. "Did you say anything to them?"

The old man looked innocent. "Me? Why, no...of course if it was my office they invaded..."

"You'd be over here with Matt for a cup of coffee."

Doc ran a hand over his face, trying to muster a glare at Kitty. "Well, is there any coffee or isn't there? At this rate I'm going to go over to Delmonico's and buy a cup..."

He was gathering steam and Kitty raised a hand. "Take it easy, Doc. Sam just made a fresh pot." She went over to the bar and was returning with the pot and some cups when a stranger came through the swinging doors.

He was about six feet tall, his clothes cheap but clean, his face...Kitty set the pot and cups on the table next to Matt. The stranger's face had the paleness of a man who has spent several years in a jail cell, and he confirmed Kitty's suspicion when he came over to their table. "Marshal Dillon?"

Matt got to his feet, relaxed but dropping his hand to his gun. "Trent Abbot. It's been a long time."

Abbot nodded. "Five years." He coughed apologetically. "Look, marshal, I didn't come here to make trouble. You sent me up fair and square and I just want you to know there's no hard feelings." He extended his hand.

Matt took his hand cautiously, smiling a little. "I'm glad to hear that, Trent. What are your plans now?"

"Oh, I'm gonna look around, see where I can catch on." Abbot looked at Doc and Kitty. "I had a pretty fair spread near Dodge a few years ago when the marshal here caught me selling stolen beef. I got five years in the state penitentiary."

"I'm sure Matt was just doing his job," said Kitty coolly.

Abbot smiled widely. "Well, of course he was! I don't bear him no grudge. But while I was...away...my wife divorced me and sold the land, so I'm starting from scratch." Abbot nodded to Matt. "Well, marshal, I guess I'll be seeing you."

"Good luck to you," said the marshal. Abbot smiled again and walked away and Matt seated himself next to Kitty. "Well, that was a nice change, wasn't it, Kitty? Doc?"

The old man nodded but Kitty frowned. "I don't know, Matt. Five years in jail? Lost his home and his wife? Seems to me he's just a little too nice for a man with that kind of history."

Matt threw an arm around her shoulders. "You could be right, Kitty, and if it'll make you feel better I'll wire the penitentiary and ask about him, but until he gives me a reason I'm not going to worry about Trent Abbot."


	3. Chapter 3

The Longbranch was busy that night-a trail herd had arrived and the drovers were doing their best to show Dodge City they were not too tired to have a good time. Kitty was sitting at a back table with Doc when Chester and Festus came in and plowed through the noisy crowd to join them.

"Evenin', Miss Kitty. Doc." Chester tipped his hat and Festus smiled and did the same.

"How are you two doing?" asked Kitty, smiling back.

Chester sighed and sat down. "Well, we've just been wearin' ourselves to a nub, haven't we, Festus?"

The hillman seated himself. "That there is the pure ol'dee truth, Chester. Why, Miss Kitty, if'n we wuz to tell you all the things we done today you'd still be listenin' tomorrer mornin'."

"Did any of those things involve work?" asked Doc, winking at Kitty.

Chester shook his head. "Now, Doc, you know perfectly well how hard I work every day helpin' Mr Dillon."

"And I was helpin' him with all the chorin' he had to get done." Festus said virtuously.

Doc ran his hand over his face. "What choring would that be?"

"Well, my gracious, we had to wash all the windows in the jail..."

"And then there wuz the floor needin' to be scrubbed..."

"And after that Mr Dillon's horse had to be fed..."

"Don't be forgettin' before that we had to go over yonder to the tel'graph office..."

"Was that before or after we stopped by Mr Jonas to see if he had that new padlock Mr Dillon wanted?"

"Oh, for Heaven's sake!" Doc scowled. "You two don't have half a brain between you!"

"Doc, be nice," said Kitty firmly. "You're the one who started it."

"I started it!"

The old man had more to say, but for some time voices in the background had been getting louder and now a fight was in progress between a cowboy and a local farmer. Kitty and Doc moved out of the way as Chester and Festus grabbed the two men and tried to pull them apart. For a moment they were successful in separating the combatants, then the cowboy swung his boot and caught Chester on the leg with his spur. As the young man went down, Festus released the farmer to go to his friend and the fight spread around them until Matt came in. "Hold it!" Most of the men broke off but the original two ignored the marshal until he bent down and grabbed them by the scruff of their necks. "I said hold it!" He hauled them to their feet, listening with half an ear to their shouting as Doc hurried over to Chester. "Doc, how is he?"

Chester winced as the old man examined his leg. "By golly, Chester, that's a nasty cut. That's going to need some stitches." Doc looked at Festus. "Can you get him up to the office?"

"Sure thing, Doc." The hillman helped his friend to his feet. "Can you make it all right?"

The young man was very pale but he smiled reassuringly. "Oh, of course I can. But maybe you should stay here with Mr Dillon..."

Matt cut in. "I think things are under control for now."

"Well..." Chester leaned on Festus and the hillman steadied him. "Maybe Festus can come right back. You might need some help, you know."

Chester was looking anxious and the marshal regarded the two young men with a grave expression. "Chester, I think you're right. As soon as Festus gets you up to Doc's and you don't need him any more, send him straight back."

Chester was relieved. "I'll do that, Mr Dillon." Doc and Festus helped him out the door and Matt watched them go, then turned his attention to the cowboy and farmer still in his grip.

"Well?" The men started shouting again and Matt shook them into silence. Recognizing the farmer, he said sternly, "Dan, didn't I tell you if you got in one more fight you were going to spend a night in jail?"

"Now wait a minute, marshal!" A big man was shouldering his way through the bystanders. "No Emerson has ever been in jail and Dan ain't about to be the first!"

Matt frowned. "Lee, I told you if you couldn't keep your brother out of trouble to keep him out of Dodge. Now you can either stand back or join him in a cell. It's your decision." Lee bit his lip, shooting an angry glance at Dan, but he remained silent and the marshal turned to the cowboy. "What's your name?"

"Art Turney."

"I haven't seen you before. You just get in with that herd?" The man nodded and Matt let go of him. "Well, Turney, I want you to ride back out to your camp and stay there. Don't let me see you in Dodge again."

The cowboy scurried out the door and Lee snarled, "That ain't right, marshal. You can't turn him loose and lock my brother up!"

Matt loomed over him. "Lee, you're getting closer to a cell of your own all the time. Now are you going to stand aside or aren't you?"

Lee stepped back as Matt pulled Dan to the door. "Marshal, you ain't heard the last of this! I'll be by first thing in the morning for my brother!"

"Good," said Matt dryly. "In that case, I don't have to worry about feeding him breakfast."


	4. Chapter 4

Matt closed the door leading to the cells and went over to his bed, sitting down to pull his boots. There was a jingle of spurs outside, then Festus opened the door and stuck his head in. "Marshal?"

"Festus." Matt sighed and stretched out. "How's Chester?"

The hillman came in and closed the door. "Well, Doc stitched him up all right but by the time he was done, Chester was so swimmy headed he figgered he better keep him for the night. He'd ort to be better tomorrer."

"Thanks for stopping by, Festus," murmured Matt, closing his eyes.

"Marshal?"

"Well?"

"Where'm I s'posed to sleep?"

The marshal's eyes popped open. "Where do you usually sleep?"

"At that old shack I borrowed down by the river, but tonight I got to stay here." The hillman grinned at the look on Matt's face. "I give Chester my word I'd stick closet so's you wouldn't be all alone."

Matt sat up, blowing out his breath in exasperation. "Festus, I was a lawman long before Chester showed up and I think it's just possible I can get through one night by myself!"

Festus' grin widened. "I figgered that, marshal, but I got my orders. All right if'n I bed down in one of them cells?"

The marshal lay back, closing his eyes with an air of great weariness. "Go ahead. I thought I was in charge around here, but if that's what Chester said I guess that's the way it has to be."


	5. Chapter 5

Later it seemed to Matt he had only been asleep a few minutes when Festus shook him awake. The hillman was frantic and the marshal couldn't understand at first what he was shouting. Then the words assumed a dreadful clarity and Matt bolted for the cells.

Dan Emerson was in convulsions and the marshal hurriedly unlocked the door, then dropped to his knees next to the bed and struggled to restrain him. "Festus, go get Doc!"

The hillman ran out the door and Matt tried to quiet the farmer. The young man's body gradually relaxed, but the stillness was more frightening than the sudden attack. Doc rushed in and pushed Matt out of the way and the marshal watched anxiously as the old man examined the limp form. Festus had come in behind Doc but he stayed in the office and after a moment Matt joined him. "Festus, what happened?"

The marshal's voice was harsh with agitation and the hillman's soft hazel eyes turned wary. "I cain't rightly say."

Matt bit his lip, remembering how distrustful of the law Festus had been when they first met. He sat at the table in front of his desk, rubbing his forehead, and spoke more quietly. "Is there any coffee?"

"Reckon there is." Festus went to the stove and picked up the pot. "It's cold...do you want me to hot 'er up?"

"If you don't mind." Matt waited until the hillman had the fire going, then said mildly, "You know, I really do appreciate you coming over to help me out. If there's anything you could tell me..."

Festus poked the fire some more, then brought two cups of coffee to the table. Matt took a swallow, waiting patiently, and finally the hillman spoke in a low voice. "I wuz tryin' to get to sleep and somebody called to that feller from the alleyway...when he went to look who it wuz they passed him a bottle..."

Festus was very tense and Matt forced himself to speak calmly. "Did you see who it was?"

"No. They passed it up to him through the winder." The hillman's face was a mixture of fear and defiance. "I figgered one of his friends brung it to him to help him pass the night."

"Festus, I don't allow drinking in the jail."

"Well, I didn't know that! If'n it had been a gun I'da raised a rookus but a bottle..." Festus shook his head. "He tuck a couple swallers and then he grabbed his belly...started yellin' like he was dyin..."

"He was." Doc appeared in the doorway to the office.

Matt stood up, appalled. "He's dead?"

The old man nodded, sitting down heavily. "Matt, I have to tell you he didn't die of natural causes. From what Festus says and what I observed..." He took a deep breath. "Dan Emerson was poisoned, and I'm not talking about bad liquor. It looks like foxglove."

"Foxglove!" Matt frowned. "Doc, that's a medicine."

"In small carefully prepared doses, it's a medicine. It stimulates the heart and it can have miraculous effects on people with heart conditions, but Dan got a massive overdose. I've seen accidental foxglove poisoning from time to time...it's easily mistaken for comfrey, but this..." Doc shook his head. "This was intentional. Somebody deliberately murdered Dan Emerson."


	6. Chapter 6

"You expect me to believe that?" Lee Emerson's fists were clenched and he glared around the room furiously. Chester and Doc were at the little table, Festus leaned against the wall, and the marshal sat behind his desk, patiently trying to explain to Lee what had happened. The farmer had listened with obvious disbelief to Doc and Festus and now as Matt started to speak again he cut him off. "How do I know you didn't kill Dan yourself?"

"Lee, do you really think I would use poison to kill a man?" asked Matt, an edge in his voice.

"I think you'd do just about anything!" snarled Lee. "You've had it in for Dan for months!"

"And you've had nothing but trouble with him since your father died!" The marshal's voice was going up as his temper disappeared. "Now you don't have to worry about him any more and you've got complete control of the farm."

"You think I'd kill my own brother?" Lee launched himself at Matt and was brought up short as Festus grabbed him.

"Just simmer down," said the hillman, holding the incensed farmer back.

Lee struggled in Festus' grip for a moment, then relaxed and said venomously, "Dillon, true as I'm born, you had something to do with this and I'm going to see you pay for it." He turned his head slightly. "And you better get this mangy ridgerunner off me before I decide to take him apart!"

The hillman's eyes glittered and Matt said hastily, "Let him go, Festus."

Lee shrugged Festus off and the two men considered each other for a long moment before the farmer headed for the door. "Dillon, you may think you got away with this but you haven't. Before I'm done with you you'll all be sorry!"

He slammed the door behind him and Chester said indignantly, "My gracious, Mr Dillon, that man must be out of his mind."

Matt took a deep breath. "Either that or he's putting on a real good act."

"Matt, you don't really think Lee Emerson killed his brother, do you?" asked Doc.

"I don't know what to think, Doc," said the marshal. "The one thing I'm sure of is this...Lee's the only one to benefit by Dan's death."

"That doesn't prove anything," said the old man.

"Time will tell." Matt walked over to the window and watched Lee storming off down the street. "Whatever the truth is, all I can do now is wait for Lee to make the next move."


	7. Chapter 7

Matt was having lunch with Kitty at Delmonico's when Chester came in with a woebegone expression. Seeing the marshal, he hurried over and stood fidgeting until Kitty said, "Chester, why don't you have a seat?"

"Oh, well, thank you, Miss Kitty," the young man replied nervously, "but the fact is I got a telegram for Mr Dillon and I don't know if he's gonna want to read it here."

Matt exchanged a wry glance with Kitty. "Sit down, Chester."

"Well..." Chester seated himself, twisting the paper in his hands, and the marshal leaned forward.

"All right, Chester, what's the bad news?" The young man reluctantly extended the telegram and Matt read it, then folded it up and put it in his pocket.

Kitty frowned. "Is anybody going to tell me what's going on?"

The marshal said quietly, "Lee Emerson filed a complaint against me with the War Department and I have to go to Hays for an inquest into his brother's death."

"I got your horse ready for you, Mr Dillon." Chester was almost in tears. "Oh, this just ain't right...that Lee Emerson is just tryin' to stir up trouble..."

The marshal shrugged. "Well, he can't prove anything against me. Don't forget Festus was in the jail that night and he saw what happened."

"Matt, you told me he didn't see who gave Dan the poison," said Kitty.

"He didn't, but that doesn't matter. Festus can prove it wasn't me." Matt suddenly looked worried. "Lee knows that, too. Where is Festus?"

"Marshal?" Unnoticed, Trent Abbot had approached the table a few minutes earlier.

"Oh, hello, Trent." The marshal made an effort to be polite. "How you doing? Kitty you know, but I don't think you've met Chester Goode...Chester, Trent Abbot."

Abbot extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Chester. Marshal, I won't keep you. I couldn't help overhearing what you said about Lee Emerson and I wanted to say I'm sorry he's causing you so much trouble."

"Well, thanks, Trent." Matt smiled. "Coming from you that means a lot." Chester looked quizzical but the marshal shook his head. "I'll fill you in later. I'm going to head out now and I want you to go find Festus. I don't know if he'll be needed in Hays but he's my only witness, so keep an eye on him."

"Yessir." Chester started for the door, then looked back. "What about Lee?"

"Steer clear of him." The marshal's face was grim. "I doubt he'll be looking for trouble anyway...he's already caused enough to keep him happy for a while."


	8. Chapter 8

Chester opened the door of the jail for Festus. "Then Mr Dillon went ridin' off to Hays City for that inquest and he wanted to make sure you were all right, 'cause you're his only witness."

The hillman shrugged. "Chester, if'n it'll ease yore mind to have me stick closet for a few days I'll do 'er. You really think the marshal'll be needin' me up in Hays?"

Chester sat at the little table and started sorting through the mail he had just picked up. "Well, I hope not, but I surely do feel better now you're here in case he does." He looked over at the stove. "There's coffee ready if you want some."

"Much obliged." Festus poured a cup and took a swallow, then made a face. "Chester, I have drank some bad coffee in my day but this has got to be the worst I have ever saw." He tasted it again and shook his head, going to the door and throwing it out. "I b'lieve I'll just start a fresh pot." He emptied the coffeepot outside, then came back and set it on the stove, looking around vaguely. "Now where in tarnation is the coffee grinder?"

Chester frowned. "It's right there next to the cannister with the coffee beans."

The hillman picked up the grinder, then grimaced and rubbed his stomach. "Mebbe I'll just set for a spell." He made his way unsteadily to the table and sat down. "All of a sudden I ain't feelin' so pert."

"Well, you were feelin' fine a minute ago," said Chester uneasily.

Festus looked confused. "What?"

"I said you were feelin' fine a minute...never mind. Maybe we better get you over to Doc's. Come on, now. On your feet." Chester pulled his friend up and they started for the door, then the hillman staggered and fell heavily.

"Chester?" Festus reached out and his friend took his hand.

"I'm right here."

"Yore all foggy..." whispered the hillman. "Everythin's all...foggy..."

Chester said gently, "Festus, I'm gonna go get Doc right now." There was no response and he shook his friend's arm. "Do you hear me? I'm gonna go get Doc right now!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chester was sitting with Kitty in the Longbranch when Doc came in. He paused at the bar to speak to Sam and the bartender joined him as he made his way to the table. They both sat down and Kitty leaned forward. "Doc?"

The old man was staring at the table and for a moment he didn't move, then he raised his head and took her hand. "Kitty." He looked across the table. "Chester." He shook his head.

Kitty's face turned white and she swayed in her chair. Sam put an arm around her and she buried her face in his chest. For a long moment they were all silent, then Chester asked haltingly, "Doc, what was it? What happened?"

Doc went back to staring at the table. "Foxglove. The coffee was loaded with foxglove."

The only sound in the room was Kitty sobbing in Sam's arms. The bartender patted her on the back, his face blank with shock, while Doc hunched over in his chair as if the effort of sitting up straight was too much for him. Chester looked around at the silent customers-and his jaw tightened. Lee Emerson was standing at the end of the bar.

The young man pushed back his chair, went behind the bar, and picked up Sam's shotgun. "All right, Lee. Move away from the bar."

"Now wait a minute, Chester..." Lee sputtered, his eyes rolling. Chester just looked at him and the farmer inched out to the middle of the floor, sagging in relief as he realized the gun was not following him. It was still aimed at the end of the bar, at the man who had been standing next to him.

Trent Abbot shifted uneasily on his feet. "Chester, don't be pointing that gun at me. What if it goes off?"

"It's goin' off all right," said Chester. His voice was very quiet. "I'll just give you a couple of minutes to make your peace with your Maker."

Abbot looked around wildly. "Are you all just going to stand there and watch a murder? Somebody do something!" Doc observed the scene at the bar with a kind of detached interest. Kitty's tears had stopped but Sam went on holding her and neither of them even looked around. No one said a word. Abbot backed into the corner, the muzzle of the shotgun swinging towards him as he moved. "You'll all be just as guilty as he is if you let this crazy man shoot me!"

"You got anythin' else you want to say?" asked Chester.

"What do you want me to say?"

Chester shrugged. "I don't care. I figure a man has a right to his last words, so if you got any you better say 'em now."

"You can't just kill me in cold blood! What's the matter with you?"

Chester's finger tightened on the trigger. "Festus Haggen was my friend. Did you know that when you set out to kill him like you killed Dan Emerson?" Over by the door, Lee started and made to speak, then took another look at Chester's face and held his tongue.

"I killed..."Abbot moaned in fear. "I never killed no one! I swear I never..."

"Not only that," Chester went on inexorably. "You left that poison in the coffee where anybody might have drunk it. Doc, Miss Kitty...I might have drunk it myself. And what's gonna happen to Mr Dillon now Festus ain't around to testify for him?"

"All right! ALL RIGHT!" Abbot held out his hands pleadingly. "I'll confess! I'll tell you everything!"

Chester shook his head. "That won't bring Festus back."

"But it might save your marshal!" Abbot choked, struggling to control his trembling lips. "I'll tell you everything! Here...look..." He took a little bottle out of his coat pocket and set it on the bar. "There's the foxglove!"

Everybody in the room tensed as Chester took a step closer to Abbot. "Why did you do it?"

"I wanted to get Dillon." Abbot's voice quivered. "He cost me five years of my life...I lost everything I had..."

"Why Dan Emerson?"

Abbot shook his head. "I wasn't after him in particular. I just thought if a prisoner died like that in the jail...any prisoner, I didn't care who it was...I thought Dillon would have some trouble over it."

"And Festus?"

"I had to get rid of him! He was going to ruin everything, testifying for Dillon!" Abbot gnashed his teeth. "It was all going even better than I hoped with Emerson's brother coming out so strong against Dillon. I couldn't let that scruffy hillbilly ruin it!" He realized what he had said and flinched as Chester's face whitened, then relaxed as the young man took his finger off the trigger.

"That's all I wanted to know." Chester looked around the room. "You all heard him."

Lee Emerson came forward now, his eyes hard. "I heard him, all right. What are you going to do with him?"

"Lock him up and send to Hays." Chester handed the shotgun to Lee. "Watch him for a minute?"

Lee held the gun awkwardly. "You trust me?"

"I trust you." Chester smiled kindly. "You didn't go gunnin' for Mr Dillon when you thought he killed your brother. You ain't the type to kill a man in cold blood."

Lee took a firmer hold on the gun and considered Abbot. "I wish I was."

Chester clapped him on the shoulder, then went over to Kitty and bent down, speaking very gently. "Miss Kitty, I sure am sorry to have put you through this." He took her hand and patted it as he looked over at Doc. "Doc, don't you think you'd better go see how Festus is doin'?"

Kitty and Sam stared at Chester, dumbfounded, and it was a long moment before the bartender managed to ask, "Festus isn't dead?"

Doc shook his head. "It was touch and go but he made it. He's going to be all right."

The old man got up to go and Kitty caught his hand. "Can we see him?"

"Not right now. He's very weak and he needs a lot of rest. Maybe tomorrow, Kitty."

Her hand tightened painfully on his. "Why did you tell us he died?"

Doc freed himself and started for the door. "You'll have to ask Chester. This whole thing was his idea."

He went out and Sam and Kitty looked expectantly at the young man. "I'll tell you all about it, but first I got to lock up Abbot and send a telegram off to Hays." Chester smiled proudly. "I have a feelin' Mr Dillon is gonna be mighty relieved to hear about this."


	10. Chapter 10

"So Doc and me got Festus up to the office, and while Doc was workin' on him I started readin' this letter." Chester handed Matt the letter from the warden of the state penitentiary. The marshal glanced over it and looked up at Chester, startled. The young man nodded. "Trent Abbot was a model prisoner, all right. He'd have to be to work in the infirmary, helpin' the doctor, mixin' up medicines...maybe he wanted to kill you when you sent him to prison but once he learned about foxglove and what it could do, it suited him better to try and ruin your life instead."

Matt looked admiringly at Chester. "He would have too, if it wasn't for you. Doc told me that was quite a performance you gave in the Longbranch."

The young man smiled shyly. "Well, Mr Dillon, to tell you the truth I wouldn't have thought I had it in me." A shadow passed over his face. "But when I saw Festus like that, and I got to thinkin' how you were headed to Hays, dependin' on him..." Chester swallowed hard. "I figured a man who'd do a thing like that, sneakin' around with poison...stands to reason he'd have to be an awful coward. Then Doc said Festus was goin' to live and I saw how maybe I could run a bluff if Abbot thought he was dead. I knew from Miss Kitty he'd been comin' into the Longbranch, so I told Doc to wait a while and come on over. If Abbot was there he was to come in and tell us Festus died from foxglove poisonin'." Chester sighed. "It was a terrible thing to do to Miss Kitty and Sam, but there wasn't no proof against Abbot. I had to try and get a confession out of him."

"He'll be in prison for the rest of his life." The marshal shook his head. "And to think the only reason I contacted the penitentiary in the first place was because Kitty didn't trust Abbot. He took me in completely." Matt smiled warmly and thumped Chester on the back. "Chester, I'm proud of you! I really am."

"Oh, Mr Dillon..." Chester shifted in his chair, smiling brightly, then his face turned serious. "There's still somethin' I got to talk to you about."

Matt leaned back in his chair. "Well?"

The young man was silent for a moment, arranging his thoughts, then he said quietly, "I'm leavin' Dodge."

"Taking a trip?"

Chester shook his head. "No, I'm leavin' for good." Matt rocked forward and Chester held up a hand. "Lemme have my say first, Mr Dillon." The marshal remained silent as his friend went on slowly. "You've been a good friend to me...the best I've ever had. And Doc and Miss Kitty and Festus and Quint...all of you like my own family...but I've been thinkin' about this for a long time now. I don't want to stay on workin' the jail like I been...it's not right for me like it is for you..."

Matt cut in. "Chester, you're the best assistant I've ever had. And aside from Doc..." His throat worked. "All these years you've been the only man I could really trust."

"Mr Dillon..." Chester rubbed his bad leg. "Did I ever tell you how this happened?" Matt shook his head. "Well, growin' up I was a champion roper. I could catch a calf and tie him up before you saw me get off my horse. Then I got shot, right through the knee...just some feller out huntin', shootin' at what he heard instead of what he saw. He was real sorry about it. Got me to a doctor, paid all my bills, just did everythin' he could to make it up to me..." Chester paused and there was pain in his eyes. "The one thing he couldn't do was give me two good legs. It was...it was kinda...rough...when I was first up and around again. You know, people can be awful mean and when you're crippled up..." The young man took a deep breath. "They bully you, or what's worse, they try so hard to be nice to you you don't even feel like a man...right from the start you treated me like I was just as good as anyone else..."

The marshal smiled. "Considering the way we met it would have been hard for me not to see you were just as good as anyone else." They fell silent, remembering...


	11. Chapter 11

_Matt raised his head at the sound of hoofbeats and waved his arm. "Over here!" He sighed with relief as the rider changed direction and headed for him._

_ The young man pulled up his horse and slid off, going down on one knee next to Matt. "Oh, my goodness, whatever happened here?"_

_ "I'm a United States marshal," said Matt hoarsely. "Name's Matt Dillon...transporting a prisoner..."_

_ The marshal was holding his side and the stranger's eyes widened. "You've got blood on your shirt!"_

_ Matt nodded and went on faintly. "My prisoner got away...shot me and took the horses..."_

_ The young man got to his feet, clumsily because one of his legs was frozen at the knee, and limped over to his horse, returning with a canteen and a blanket. "Well, Mr Dillon, I haven't seen anybody so I reckon you'll have to worry about your prisoner another day." He helped Matt drink, then pulled up the marshal's shirt and examined his side. "Don't look too bad but you sure have lost a lot of blood."_

_ "There's a doctor in Dodge..."_

_ The stranger nodded. "I'll get you there all right." He smiled, and even in his pain Matt was struck by the kindness on the man's face. "I'll fix up one of those carryin' beds for the horse to pull." He unrolled the blanket and covered Matt, laying the canteen next to the wounded man. "Now you just rest easy." _

_ The stranger started to stand up and Matt caught his arm. "What's your name?"_

_ "Chester Goode."_

_ "I want to thank you, Mr Goode," whispered the marshal._

_ "Oh, you don't have to thank me, Mr Dillon." The man smiled again and again his face seemed to radiate kindness. "And don't call me Mr Goode. My name's Chester."_


	12. Chapter 12

Chester stirred and broke their reverie. "Doc and Miss Kitty too...from the minute I rode in with you, they were just as nice as could be..." He rubbed his bad leg again. "I could tell this didn't make no difference to them."

Matt swallowed hard. "What does all this have to do with you wanting to leave Dodge?"

"Mr Dillon, this was the first place I came to where I was treated like anybody else. I wasn't plannin' on stayin', but Dodge turned out to be a real good place to stay. It's just...I've learned so much from you and now...now I feel like I want to strike out on my own. I'm not cut out to be a lawman...what I'd like to do is open a store and Dodge ain't the place to open a store."

"Where will you go?" asked Matt softly.

"Oh, I'm thinkin' of California. All them folks wantin' to dig for gold...they got to have picks and shovels and just all kinds of supplies. I think I could do real well if I had a little store out there. And I've been savin', and Doc and Miss Kitty loaned me a few dollars to get started..." Chester leaned forward, concerned. "Mr Dillon, I don't exactly want to leave Dodge and all of you but...well, this just isn't the right place for me anymore."

The marshal stood up and took a turn around the room, stopping to look out the window. "When are you leaving?"

Chester got to his feet. "The next stage."

Matt turned around. "Three days." His friend nodded and the marshal went over to his little dresser. He pulled out the bottom drawer, felt around in a metal box in the corner, then went over to Chester. "I want you to have this."

Chester looked at what the marshal was holding out and his eyes widened. "Mr Dillon, I can't take that! That's the first badge you ever wore!"

Matt took his friend's hand and set the badge in it. "You take it, Chester." Their eyes met and the marshal drew himself up to his full impressive height. "Go open a store...do whatever you want...but you take this to remember when you were the best lawman I've ever known."


	13. Chapter 13

_Dear Mr Dillon, I am writing to let you know I have arrived safely in California and I have set up a little store for mining supplies. Business has been so good I've even had to hire some extra help. I also want to invite you and Miss Kitty and Doc and Festus and Quint to my wedding. Her name is Alice and she works in a dress shop. We have set a date for June. That should give you enough time to get out here. I will understand if you can't make it, but I want you all to know that you are my family and as long as I live I will never forget any of you. Your friend, Chester Goode _

Matt folded up the letter and put it in the metal box, then tucked the box away again in the corner of the bottom dresser drawer. He took down his hat and set it firmly on his head, taking one last look around the office before heading over to the Longbranch and the friends who would be eager to hear the latest news from Chester.


End file.
